Our first couple costume
by chaann
Summary: AU- Sasori and Deidara's first couple costume. A little cliche, but that's how Sasori wants it. Safe... and a little sexy. Doctor? Your nurse has arrived. Yaoi/SasoDei/late halloween


"So, why not do a couple costume with Deidara this year?"

"Hm? What? Why are you in my class?" Sasori asked, glaring down at Hidan from the step ladder he was on, putting personal boxes up on a shelf and away from his classmates fumbling hands.

His short, blond boyfriends hands included.

Hidan ignored Sasori completely and instead got straight to the point. He had just come up with this incredibly brilliant idea and had to get it out before he forgot it.  
"Last year you two were still too new of a couple to pull one off, this year you could totally do it!" He yelled.

Too new of a couple indeed. They spent the evening apart, only arriving together and leaving separately as after about an hour of being at the party being complimented on his nerd costume, while he wasn't even dressed up, he went home. Deidara found his way back to his place taking a group cab with a bunch of drunken young adults. To Sasori, that wasn't the best evening, and this year he would probably be dragged to a similar kind of party.

"I wasn't planning on dressing up."

"Bitch, please!" He smacked the back of Sasori's leg, "Deidara loves Halloween and is probably going to want to lovey-dovey parade you around anyway; if you like it or not! Why not make the best of it and get to choose what you get to wear instead of Dei picking?"

Sighing heavily through his nose, Sasori gave up as he realized he was indeed cornered on this, plus it wasn't a bad idea to have some amount of control. Just the thought of Deidara being the one to suddenly come to him with some obscure or embarrassing costume sent a small shiver of fear down his spine. Quite on season.  
"Oh? What do you recommend then." He asked.

Starting off his a low laugh, he suddenly burst out laughing like a maniac-super villain, "Hahaha! I say you should be... a doctor!"

Sasori frowned at this 'recommendation' as both his deceased parents were doctors. Unlike the general public, he held a very high spot of admiration for such a profession as he knew not only how much hard work went into the job, but also his parents passion while doing it. The medical field was no joke.  
"That's a profession, not a costume." He scowled.

"A lot of costumes are 'professions'."

"Why not something else-"

"Because if you go as a doctor, Deidara will dress up a as a skanky nurse!"

Sasori gave Hidan the most bewildered look after that spew of nonsense.

"Now now, as I said, that bitchy bitchface loves Halloween, with all the makeup the hair the costumes... all done up for one glorious night! That's like, his true art shit!"

Sasori turned away from Hidan and rested his head against his box. The guy was right. Yes Deidara probably would call it 'true art shit'.

Minus the 'shit' part.

Tapping his fingertips against his lips, Sasori thought of the idea. Him dressed as a dignified doctor was already kind of a cool idea as he was always interested in the profession since he was a child. However internally he just loved the idea for the same reason Hidan was; to see his sexy boyfriend dressed as a hot nurse in a little dress. Besides, at the end of the night he'd be the only one to take it off, so why would he be jealous if the partygoers stared?  
"Nice."

As it turned out, Deidara excitedly agreed to a couple costumes and the idea of going as a doctor and nurse. Kissing Sasori, he gushed over how it was such a wonderful idea; how it was such a loving way to display their affection for one another. How their relationship evolved over the past year was amazing. At first it was almost as if they tolerated each other, now they were passionately in love- with a little having to tolerate each other.

After the suggestion though, Brownie points for Sasori that night, that's for sure. Now he just needed the same thing to happen come Halloween during their own personal after party.

When the day of the party arrived; Sasori still had to take a deep breath. He despised parties and he more than often knew no one.

While getting ready, pushing his well groomed hair to the side and adjusting his very real looking name tag, he looked down at his vibrating cellphone. With a swipe he pursed his lips as he read a text to meet at the party because,

Deidara: dammit the makeup is taking too long! see you there,sorry to make u wait! Lov u!

"Of course he's going all out..." Sasori chuckled as he could just imagine Deidara giving himself a couple pretty realistic wounds to go along with his scantily clad nurse dress. Perhaps he could help out and scratch up those soft thighs... that would be very realistic. Or what if Deidara went with a clean, classic white gown, only shortened to the high heavens as it barely covered his ass.

Tugging at his coat yet again, readjustment to his stethoscope and nametag, Sasori stood there dressed as a very professional looking doctor. Of course there was no fooling around with gore on his part. Instead he waited patiently at the party, anticipating for Deidara's arrival.

Well, as patiently as possible for the red head.

With each person that approached him, he felt a little out of place. They only really knew him because he was Deidara's boyfriend. Heck, the only real reason he WAS here was because he was Deidara's boyfriend! Last time he checked, he didn't receive a personal invitation; Deidara did.

"Well? Where's Deidara?" A guy dressed as ketchup asked, while walking around with with a plate full of snacks. Beside him was a girl dressed as mustard, holding her own platter with a different themed treat. "You... didn't come here alone did you?"

Shifting nervously as his emotional support blond wasn't there, Sasori squeezes his red cup a little, "Deidara is just running a little late. We planned a couple costume... I'm the doctor and he's the nurse."

"Wow man! How'd ya talk him into doin that!?" The man gushed, a couple others around him also becoming interested in the commotion.

"Deidara? A hot nurse? Wow!"

The room is buzzing in anticipation for Deidara, mostly from the males as they may not be homosexual; they couldn't deny that Deidara dressed in a little nurse dress would be hella hot, but also would be hella ballsy of the guy. There was just something about that Deidara that seemed less masculine... perhaps it was his flamboyant fashion sense or his long hair... maybe even the fact he proudly wore makeup.

Deidara was his own individual and they were comfortable with it- even if Deidara didn't care in the first place. Of course Sasori never said that Deidara was going to wear a dress. Everyone including himself just assumed and could easily picture it. And wow, what a picture!

"Yeah," Sasori spoke up more confidently as he was once again approached by a couple girls and a guy, "we're couple costuming this year... in the doctor as you can see. Deidara is the-"

"Hey Danna!"

"Oh speak of the dev-"

Sasori's eyes went wide, as well as the party goers who noticed the blonds entrance.

There rushing over was Deidara of course, decked out in his Halloween costume. Sasori was right when he assumed his boyfriend would add a few wounds; however not this much!

Yet that wasn't even the main part. Holding Sasori's hand and panting from all the running, Deidara looked up at His boyfriend with a big smile, "Sorry I'm so late Danna, I know you hate waiting but I just wanted to look perfect for you." He scratched carefully at the side of his face so as not to smear his make-up, "Besides, I loved getting ready. Halloween is my favorite next to the Fourth of July and well... you know... Valentine's Day, hn. Halloween is like... true art! But I won't bore you with the reasons why."

Sasori stared a moment at Deidara, unable to form words until, "What the hell?"

"Too much?" Deidara sighed, looking at the scars on his arms that looked as if they had once been severed and now reattached, "I thought just the scrubs was going to be okay, but then I got a text from Hidan and got your message."

Yeah, scrubs.

Sasori stared again at the light blue with matching pants, white nurse shoes and of course- wounds galore. He could only stare in shock for so long,

"Wait, what message?"

"About how you wanted me to be an extra _gorey_ nurse, hn!"

Sasori looked at Hidan who came over after noticing the blond as well. Just like Sasori, he was just as shocked, "Yo Deidara, I said _whorey_. Whore-y." Hidan then spoke up, clarifying the text. Even opening his phone to double check... low and behold it said gorey.

"Whorey?" Deidara looked down at his scrubs, "even without the gore, how are scrubs 'whorey'?"

Before any words could get in, a male that sounded as if he already had a few too many drinks passed by, scoffing loudly at Sasori, "Heyyy... I thought he was going to be a hot, skanky nurse!"

Deidara scowled, crossing his arms, "Why in the world would I be a skanky nurse, hmm? I'm a guy and... when have you ever seen me cross dress?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and Hidan scratched his head,

"Uh So... you mean your everyday clothes aren't cross dressing?"

"Bitch, I've seen you picking out your jeans from the damn ladies section." Hidan quickly accused.

Deidara pursed his lips, "Okay so maybe some of my jeans..."

"I could have sworn I've seen one of your shirts on a female mannequin, Deidara." Sasori mumbled as he recalled a time when they went on a date to the mall.

Hidan chimed back in, "Like his crop tops?"

Sasori hummed, "Maybe? Like those half shirts he wears."

"That's what a crop top is..."

Deidara huffed, "So maybe a few of my shirts too!"

"And then when you wear it all together with your ladies boots-"

"Sasori! I have small feet, okay!?"

"_Biiiitch_!" Hidan roared, head tilted back, "Those boots have heels!"

"They're called PLATFORMS and it's because I'm short, un!

"Pfft! Yeah, so?"

"Seriously! When have you ever seen me wear a _dress_?"

Okay, so now there was silence. He now had a point.

"Let's just enjoy the party, okay?" Sasori spoke carefully, as if he was soothing an angry animal. Which was kind of what he was doing. The prospects of having sex with skanky nurse after a Halloween party was definitely gone; and then having sex in general was too.

Deidara took a deep breath to compose himself, "I'll try, but it may be hard now that I know the room expected me to show up cross dressing."

"Bitch, we already established you cross dress every day."

"Hidan I swear to god- Halloween comes once a year. Don't piss me off! And stop calling me a bitch!" Deidara yelled, shoving a finger in his friends face, "Damn, I need a drink... come along Danna." he said, parading Sasori around with him this year. "Let's enjoy our first couples costume."

Thankfully the party went by smoothly. As long as they weren't drunk, or were just a loose tongue drunk, they didn't question about Deidara not wearing a tiny nurses dress. Of course they didn't want to look foolish by assuming just because he was gay, doing a couples costume, and being a nurse; that of course that meant he would be a sexy skanky nurse. That would just mean they assumed a stereotype and would look foolish in the end. Of course the loose tongued ones... yeah they got a nasty glare from the blond.

At the end of the party when they were leaving together in Sasori's car, Deidara wasn't the happiest nurse out there. To him, this Halloween had been less than spectacular. Had the people he partied with always been that irritating? Maybe he just didn't drink enough, even though he already planned on limiting himself this year, well before he left his house.

Deidara walked out of Sasori's bathroom after spending a considerable amount of time in there, now wiping off the last of his fake wounds with a moist towel and standing at the arm of the couch, "It was still fun in the end, hn." He mumbled placing a small jack-o lantern pail on the side table.

Sasori sighed heavily as he sat on his couch, rubbing in between his eyes, "Thank god."

Suddenly there was Deidara, sitting very close to him on his knees, pecking at Sasori's neck. Of course to the redheads surprise.

"You're not mad?" He asked as Deidara kissed him even more.

"Not mad enough to pass up being able to do some steamy doctor-nurse roleplaying."

Sasori raised a brow at this, playing as if the thought never occurred to him...

"Oh please, Danna." Deidara scoffed, "That is why you suggested it, right?"

"What makes you assume such?"

"Because you assumed I would be dressed in something ridiculous as a skanky nurse costume."

Fluttering his eyes, Sasori feigned innocence, "I have no idea what you're talking about. All that extra whorey stuff was nothing but Hidan babble. As for what your little friends at the party assumed; well then!"

"You really didn't think I would show up as a sexy nurse?"

"Please Deidara, I take the medical field very seriously."

Letting down his hair out of its neat bun, Deidara let out a sigh as his long hair swayed about. Taking a look at his nails he sighed again, this time louder, "So you really took this serious, huh? Should I not have made mine so gorey then?"

"Indeed. I would have appreciated something more professional out of you, however I do know you love Halloween so it's quite alright with me."

Deidara sighed even louder this time, standing up, hands dropping dramatically and lips pursing, "Seriously...Professional... I get it. Let me get the scrubs off and let's go to bed."

Upon hearing this, Sasori immediately stood up, "Wait, what? What about the nurse and doctor role play?"

Turning around with a little pout Deidara furrowed his brows, "Well I wanted to... However if you take these jobs so seriously, like you wouldn't assume anything sexy from me, maybe it wouldn't be for the best if we don't play with them. You don't seem to be interested in having fun when you want it to be 'serious' and 'professional', hmph."

Oh how Sasori wish he hadn't fallen so easily, straight into Deidara's trap. Now it was admit he was expecting something sexy from Deidara, or agree and call it a night. A night without a steamy role play or sex. Boy, did he ever screw up.

What did he want more; the moral high ground or one hot passionate night where he gets to play 'doctor' on his cute nurse boyfriend?

"Danna? You coming to bed?" Deidara asked, giving out a wicked smile and not even trying to hide it.

"Damn it."

"Yes Danna?" Deidara mumbled, strolling up to his doctor, fumbling about with the stethoscope.

"I think you mean _Doctor_." Sasori chimed in quickly sliding an arm around Deidara's waist and resting it on his ass.

"Ooh! So you _are_ into the sexy play~"

"Well, now that I get to see how _cute_ you look in those dapper little scrubs," Sasori spoke carefully as he avoided the word sexy or even hot, "how could I keep my hands off you? Might I even say you look incredibly striking in the blue."

"Ahh, leave it to you to find a loop hole, hm." Deidara chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Well I- oof!" Sasori grunted loudly as he was immediately pounced on as Deidara knocked him back onto his couch.

Taking his position straddling his boyfriend, Deidara grabbed the stethoscope from around Sasori's neck and put them onto his doctor, swaying his hips playfully. Once they were properly on him, Deidara grabbed at the diaphragm of it and slowly dragged it up his chest, starting from his stomach. Raising it, he dragged his shirt up, exposing his stomach and chest.

"Do you hear that, doctor?"

Sasori blinked a few times, regaining his focus on what was he asked rather than what he was being shown. Listening carefully, he could He the rapid and loud thuds of his boyfriend's heartbeat.

"Mm... listen to it well... it's beating so fast just for you~"

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhm. In fact- ah! Oh no, I... I think I'm feeling a little feverish..." Deidara spoke in a way that sounded haggard and worn out. Reaching into the little pumpkin pail he put on the side table earlier, he pulled out a bottle of lubricant, "maybe you could check my temperature...doctor~?"

Spreading the lube on his fingers as Deidara pulled his body flush against his own, Sasori then slipped his hand into Deidara's pants and into his entrance quite easily. It was already soft and wet, which explained why it took Deidara so long to get out of the bathroom when they got to his place. Plus the conveniently place lubricant? Deidara knew they were going to have sex one way or another.

Deidara moaned lowly in Sasori's ears as he was slowly fingered, his sweet spot easily being rubbed. In response the the rougher actions, Deidara kissed and licked at Sasori's neck, also going as far as to grip and massage the shoulders he clung to.

"Mm, well? How's my temperature? Am I good, hm?"

Sasori bit at his bottom lip a little, "So hot..."

"Hm?"

"I mean... yes. You appear to have a bit of a temperature. It is a bit hot. Right."

Crawling off of Sasori and flopping on the arm of the couch, Deidara pulled the bottoms of his scrubs down to his knees, "Maybe I need a needle of some sort. What do you think doctor~ Do you think that will help me with my symptoms?" He then asked as he then pulled the bottom of his top up into his teeth as if he were bracing himself. In reality he'd do anything at this point to get Sasori to admit he thought he made a sexy nurse.

Sasori nodded and went to reach into the pail, assuming condoms were in there as Deidara's pre planned preparations. Suddenly he got a tug and when he turned back, there he saw Deidara shaking his head and the shirt falling from his teeth,

"How can I get the medicine in me if you leave the cap of the needle on, hm?"

"Ah, right."

Resting his head more comfortably, Deidara sighed heavily. Could his boyfriend be any more terrible at role playing? He was doing all the work!

Applying more lube, Sasori entered Deidara with relative ease. It wasn't like this was a new thing for them, they had long session of sex a few days ago for goodness sake. Deidara was no tight virgin.

"Please doctor... hurry... I'm fading...a...way..."

Sasori sighed at Deidara's heat, wanting at least few seconds to relax, however his nurse was apparently dying at a rapid pace. Grabbing at Deidara's hips, he thrusted at a good starting speed, slowing down momentarily before picking up speed again. Let's just say he knew how to make his nurse purr.

"Ahh, fuck..."

"No swearing."

Deidara rolled his eyes and not in pleasure. He sure put up with a lot to be with Sasori. First, he needed to quit smoking. Then he quickly had to quit vaping because that was no good either. Swearing was also on the list of things that had to go, lest he be influenced by some moronic man named Hidan. Last but not least was never should there be underwear left on the floor.

Still, Deidara changed for him... even though Sasori didn't reciprocate. An unfair arrangement up until Sasori would spend the night and late the next morning Deidara would find his house cleaned and the laundry running. They silently compromised. Damn did his laundry smell good now.

Lowering his hand, Deidara grabbed his dick and pumped it quickly to match Sasori's thrust, knowing their climaxes were coming. Moaning louder as Sasori came inside him, Deidara looked behind him and wiped his soiled hand onto his scrubs.  
"I think I might need a second dose of medicine, hm." He said as Sasori pulled out and it immediately began dripping back out of the gaping hole.

"You still fading away?"

"Better be safe than sorry." Deidara spoke, moving to crawl back on Sasori's lap, "Besides, it's Halloween for another half an hour."

Exhausted, Sasori leaned back against the armrest and let Deidara take control in reinserting and bouncing away. It would only last a short period of time until he realized Deidara was going too slow on his own. The slow slaps of their skin from each bounce being no good.

While busy thrusting up into Deidara causing a riot of moans, Deidara pulled their bodies close, kissing Sasori's neck and one hand firmly tugging at the back of his hair.

Suddenly without warning after taking a breather from the neck kissing and nibbling, Deidara bit Sasori hard as he came, tightening up and encouraging Sasori to cum again as well. Pulling from Sasori's neck, panting away, he held in a smile as Sasori's eyes went wide at the sight of Deidara's face drenched in blood. Crimson dripping and oozing from his mouth.

"What the hell- you didn't bite me that hard!" Sasori shrieked as he reached for his neck looking for a wound.

"Relax it's just a blood capsule. When I was kissing, I reached behind your head and into the bucket to get one."

"Why is the world would you do that?"

"I'm a gorey nurse, duh."

Sasori narrowed his eyes as Deidara brought up the fact Hidan mentioned how he wanted a whorey Deidara, not a gorey one.  
"You're such a brat."

"One who's had their fill of medicine. I'm going to have a shower to clean up from this messy holiday. You wanna join me?"

Sasori glared down at the fake blood that oozed onto him, make up smears and even excessive semen getting onto his clothes. At least it was on him and not the couch.  
"Yeah, I'll be in shortly."

Snuggling together in bed, Deidara popped Sasori's finger in his mouth, chewing it a little as he laughed; more blood dripping out, "Whorey enough for ya?"

"Eh... Still a little too gorey."

"Did I at least make a good sexy nurse?"

Sasori blinked a few times. Even not in the stereotypical cheap sexy nurse costume, his boyfriend was indeed an incredibly sexy creature tonight. Gore and all.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Yes!" Deidara said enthusiastically with a small fist pump, taking his inch of a win. Rolling onto his side and staring up at his man with dreamy eyes, he smiled, "You know, tomorrow they'll probably be liquidating some costumes."

"Pardon?"

"I don't mind ya coming home with a sexy nurse costume... if that's what you're really into."

Sasori put on his innocent act again, "You? In a dress? Preposterous. However..." he then spoke carefully as to not completely dissuade Deidara from the idea, "if you feel that wearing a dress would make things a little more exciting, then fine."

Tittering; almost smugly, Deidara leaned to whisper into Sasori's ear, coiling a single red lock around his finger, "who said anything about me wearing the dress?"

With a small gasp, "_Shit_."

* * *

Don't assume shit, sasori lolol. he aint wearing a dress

late halloween cause im slow as heck at lemons and well, when i would remember to upload it i was already in bed. yes i half assed this oh well


End file.
